


room for two

by 10softbot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot
Summary: Spending his Saturday night half-boozed, sitting on Johnny Seo’s lap, Johnny’s tongue down his throat and hand down his pants is definitely not how he pictured it going but he is definitely not complaining.[In which Doyoung wants some dick and Jaehyun just wants some cake.]





	room for two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeyongseo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongseo/gifts).



> maybe i'm like 3 months late to finish this fic but it's how the kids say... better late than never right
> 
> do not repost without permission.

There are many ways Doyoung can see himself spending his Saturday night. He could be pre-cooking lunch for the upcoming week, could be catching up on the series he never finds the time to watch because of college work, could be working on said college work he thought he could procrastinate on until last minute. He could even be cleaning his room, to which Taeyong would be forever grateful.

You see, spending his Saturday night half-boozed, sitting on Johnny Seo’s lap, Johnny’s tongue down his throat and hand down his pants is definitely not how he pictured it going, not in a million years. They are in Yuta’s room, he thinks, and his mind is getting foggy and Johnny keeps throwing him off his tracks and this might be a little too much for him.

Not that he wants Johnny to stop, not when he is grinding against him, the rough denim of both their pants making it hard to suppress his moans.

The door to the room opens and clicks shut and Doyoung has half a mind to break the kiss. The hand down his pants and groping his ass doesn’t stop, and no matter how hard he tries to Johnny doesn’t let him turn around. He can see the smile on Johnny’s lips when the boy looks at the door and Doyoung can only think how hard he wants to just keep kissing him.

Johnny buries his face on the crook of Doyoung’s neck then, sucking a hickey on his skin and Doyoung lets out an embarrassing moan, mentally cursing Taeyong for ever getting him to agree on going out and having his concept of fun. He isn’t complaining, mostly because this is the first time in far too long he has something going for him, but he really wishes he could be at least sober for it so his brain wouldn’t drill a hole in his memory the next morning.

The bed dips and he can vaguely feel body warmth behind him, skin numbing from the alcohol. Johnny detaches himself from Doyoung’s neck, Doyoung sighing at the loss but then the boy leans in further as the unknown body presses itself against him, and Doyoung doesn’t have to look to know Johnny is kissing whoever just sat behind him.

It’s embarrassing to admit he is getting turned on just from the noises they make when kissing, and Doyoung would probably take it to the grave with him wasn’t for Johnny pressing him so impossibly close to his body Doyoung is sure the other can feel his growing boner. But Johnny is just as hard as he is, and his unceasing hands tell Doyoung he has no plans on stopping anytime soon.

The two break the kiss and suddenly there’s a hand on the back of his head, turning it around, and during the half a second he has to take a good look before lips are attached to his own Doyoung notices with half-relief the person behind him is Jaehyun. Jaehyun's lips are soft and sweet, gentle at first and urgent the moment Doyoung licks across his bottom lip.

Kissing Jaehyun, Doyoung learns, is essentially a lot different than kissing Johnny. Where Johnny is imposing and demanding and all kinds of overwhelming Jaehyun is soft and easy and borderline demure, and Doyoung would be fooled if he didn’t know better. Jaehyun is anything but, well-known among their friends for being a complete freak in the sheets, his gentle demeanor a stark contrast to his extensive collection of sex toys and handcuffs.

“What are you doing here?” Doyoung breathes out, hazy eyes unable to focus on Jaehyun's holy beauty.

“Johnny bought me three pieces of cake so now I have to sleep with him I guess,” his dimples are showing and there is a smile on his lips and Doyoung can’t really take him seriously.

Johnny laughs where he has his lips against Doyoung’s neck, soft and airy and Doyoung would think all that is just a joke but he knows Jaehyun would never. So he hums at that, nods lightly and Jaehyun kisses him again. His tongue is hot against Doyoung’s, the slide lazy and messy and Doyoung moans, loud and clear, when Jaehyun sucks on it. Johnny seems to get riled up at that, slides his other hand into Doyoung’s pants and Doyoung moans again when his cheeks are spread apart.

There is a finger pressing against his rim, not hard enough to slip past it but enough to have him on edge, Jaehyun’s growing boner pressing hard against his ass making his head spin. He whines into Jaehyun's mouth, trying to press back on Johnny’s finger and grind against his boner at the same time. Johnny laughs teasingly against his neck, bites down on the skin just as he pushes a digit past his rim and up his ass.

“Fuck,” is all he manages to say, saliva dripping down his chin when his head tips forward and onto Johnny’s shoulder. “ _Fuck_ , Johnny.”

He can feel Johnny’s smirk against him before he lifts his head up and kisses Jaehyun, so hungrily and headily Doyoung’s pulse is loud to his own ears at the noises they make. The bed shifts again and Doyoung turns just in time to see Jaehyun shedding his clothes as he walks towards Yuta’s dressing, rummaging through a drawer as if he is sure he is going to find what he is looking for.

He does, and Doyoung shouldn’t be surprised when he turns around with a clear bottle of red gel and a strip of foil in hands, but he gasps either way and Jaehyun chuckles as he shuffles over. He throws the condoms somewhere near Johnny and takes his place back against Doyoung’s back, and even if Doyoung can’t see it, he can still hear the cap pop open and he braces himself for whatever is to come.

He isn’t surprised when a slick finger pushes past his rim and alongside Johnny’s, although the gasp and broken off moan that rolls off his tongue and the way his thighs tremble would very much beg to differ. He wasn’t prepared for it – couldn’t have been, not when Johnny had barely started working his own finger inside him but he doesn’t complain.

Doesn’t complain when Doyoung pushes past the second knuckle without so much as giving him a breather, doesn’t complain as Jaehyun's slightly bigger knuckles drag along his walls, doesn’t complain when Johnny muffles a moan on his collarbone right before sucking a hickey on it. And Doyoung moans too, maybe at the slight sting or the fact that both have started moving their fingers in mismatched pace.

Jaehyun uses his free hand to push Doyoung’s pants further down his ass, granting both of them free access to his ass. Doyoung can feel Jaehyun's stare on him, would feel embarrassed any other day he wasn’t boozed past the point of caring. Right now he is fine with it, is fine with the way Jaehyun's hand run up his back and caresses his skin tenderly, is fine when same hand falls to his hip just as Johnny adds another finger in.

He can hear both men curse under their breath when Doyoung moans loudly and clenches around their fingers, brows drawing into a furrow at the slight discomfort. Jaehyun kisses his shoulder blade and up his nape as Johnny nibbles on his neck, up his jawline and to his earlobe. He whines loudly right into Johnny’s ear when he spreads out his fingers, Jaehyun's lube coated one moving around if only to try and make things easier on him.

“ _Please_ ,” he begs, although unsure what for. “Please, fuck, just–”

Johnny hushes him, shoves his tongue into Doyoung’s mouth and Doyoung writhes under their touches. “Be quiet,” Johnny murmurs against his lips just as Jaehyun pokes his rim with another finger, and his moan dies low in his throat. “Or else Yuta is gonna kick us out.”

Doyoung takes a deep breath. “Door’s locked, right?”

There is a pause, and his heart drops to his stomach. “No,” Jaehyun says smugly just as he adds another finger, Doyoung’s whimper strangled up to keep it low.

They don’t move for a while, Doyoung’s loud panting enough telling he’s not ready for them to. They kiss again instead, slow and languid and Doyoung feels like he could die with the heat of Johnny’s chest pressed against his chest and Jaehyun's against his back, his skin starting to sweat and make his shirt stick in the most uncomfortable ways. He digs his nails into Johnny’s biceps, buries his face deep into his neck and Johnny breaks the kiss to look at him.

“Are you okay?” he sounds slightly concerned, although Doyoung wouldn’t know to what extent with the amount of alcohol he’s had. When he doesn’t get a reply, a hand pats the back of his head and Doyoung nearly tears up when Johnny makes him look at him. “Doyoung.”

Jaehyun scissors his fingers just then and Doyoung paints a smirk on his lips in his mind, his own hanging open in a silent moan. “Fuck,” he whispers, trying to keep it low and failing terribly when Johnny, too, scissors his fingers. “Fuck, god, _fuck_.”

“Are you okay?” he repeats and Doyoung can’t read his expression for shit, can only focus on his glassy eyes and glossy lips and the shade of red that spreads over his cheeks.

“Oh my god,” he moans loudly, unable to control his vocal chords when Jaehyun pushes his fingers deeper into his ass. “Yeah, _Jesus, I’m–_ ”

It’s Jaehyun who kisses him, open-mouthed and urgent and there is even more spit running down his chin and it’s _gross_ but he doesn’t care, couldn’t give a fuck with how hot and heavy Jaehyun's tongue feels inside his mouth and down his throat. It’s a mess, they are a mess, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes as they shove their fingers into his ass and stretch him open, and it’s so good it feels like he is going crazy.

It feels like delirium when Johnny shoves his tongue along Jaehyun's and it’s too much for him to keep up with, it’s too much when Jaehyun fits another finger past his rim, too much to be so stuffed up he can’t even remember how to breathe. He tries telling them it’s enough, that he can’t take it anymore, but Johnny’s finger rubbing against his prostate has him rendered speechless and all he can do is let out a broken sob.

“Just a little more, yeah?” Jaehyun murmurs, lips pressed to his temple. Doyoung shakes his head, doesn’t think he can make it, his dick so hard it’s giving him cramps. “C’mon, Doie, I know you can do it.”

Doyoung screams the air out of his lungs when Johnny adds another finger of his own, stretching his rim and his walls impossibly further. His body tenses and he involuntarily clenches around the fingers inside him, waves of electricity shooting down his spine and coursing through his veins, making his toes curl and his back arch.

His sight fades at the edges and his body collapses forward into Johnny when tension is released, the constant pump of the fingers inside him making him drool all over himself, broken moans coming out irregularly.

“Did you just have a fucking orgasm?” Johnny asks, utterly baffled, glancing down at Doyoung’s dick. He's still just as hard as he was moments ago, precum dripping down the length, cockhead so red Johnny knows it must hurt. “Fuck, why are you so hot.”

“Please,” Doyoung asks, sobs, nails ripping through Johnny’s skin. “Jaehyunie, Johnny, _please_.”

It shouldn’t be this overwhelming, really. Doyoung has taken bigger toys, has been stimulated for far longer than this, but the fact that he has six fingers up his ass and two mouths on his body sends him into overdrive, body unable to keep up. It’s probably the way his thighs quiver that makes Johnny halt his ministrations, pull his fingers out and kiss the corner of his mouth almost sweetly.

“Such a good boy,” Johnny mutters, nosing along his cheek, kissing him full on the lips to muffle his whining when Jaehyun pulls his fingers out. “Who would’ve thought the head of the music department is such a _filthy whore._ ”

“Haven’t you heard the rumors, hyung?” Jaehyun says with a chuckle, the sound of the lube being uncapped loud to Doyoung’s ears. Doyoung can see Johnny raise an eyebrow questioning at Jaehyun, and the younger chuckles. “They know.”

Doyoung chokes, shuts his eyes tightly when heat spreads over his cheeks. “They don’t–”

“March second year,” Jaehyun cuts him off, his hands on Doyoung’s hips. “Our golden boy is caught giving head in the library bathroom.”

Jaehyun nudges Doyoung to the side until he is no longer glued to Johnny, and when Doyoung looks up at him, he notices Jaehyun isn’t looking at him. He tries to protest, but Jaehyun reaches for the button of Johnny’s jeans without sparing him a glance.

“Not a month later, do you remember?” Jaehyun turns back to look at him then, a smirk on his lips, and Doyoung can feel his fingers numb from embarrassment. “Caught bent over a desk during break, Ten’s hips slapping loudly against his ass and cock buried so deep inside him he could barely speak.”

“Fuck,” Johnny curses, tipping his head back when Jaehyun presses the zipper hard down his cock, working painstakingly slow. “ _Fuck_ , Doyoung.”

The smirk on Jaehyun's lips doesn’t fade once he is done with the zipper, stays exactly how it is when his fingers curl into the waistband of Johnny’s underwear to tug it down along with his jeans. Johnny briefly lifts off bed to let Jaehyun take his clothes off, pulls his shirt over his head in the time it takes for him to drop his clothes on the floor and reach for a condom.

“Our Doyoungie likes to be picture perfect where your eyes can reach but, in reality,” Jaehyun pauses, wrapping his fingers around the base of Johnny’s dick and giving him a few pumps, “he is just as dirty as I am.”

Johnny moans low in his throat, hand reaching to wrap around Jaehyun's and make him work faster. Doyoung can feel his blood boil in his veins; he would be mad any other day but being talked about like that makes embarrassment pool low in his stomach. He wonders how often the two of them have done this before.

All Doyoung can do is sit back and watch Jaehyun pump Johnny into full hardness, struggling not to touch his own dick. He knows he will come at the slightest contact and he doesn’t want to just yet. When Jaehyun rips the foiled pack open and starts rolling the condom on Johnny’s dick, he makes quick work of ridding himself of the clothes still on his body making him overheat and choking him up.

“Come on, babe,” Johnny whispers, reaching out for him and Doyoung holds his hands with shaky fingers. Johnny smiles at him, eyes still unfocused but somehow sincere, and Doyoung’s legs shake when he lifts himself up. “You think you can take it?”

Doyoung swallows, throat dry when he takes a better look at Johnny’s dick. He is, for a lack of better words, big. So fucking big Doyoung can’t remember if he’s ever taken one this big before. And he would be nervous wasn’t for Jaehyun's hand on his lower back and his heart thrumming in his ribcage and Johnny’s fucking blinding smile at him.

“Don’t underestimate me, Seo,” he says instead, voice steadier than he expected it to be.

“Show me then,” Doyoung absolutely hates the smug look on Johnny’s face, “how much of a filthy bitch you are.”

Doyoung straddles his hips with shaky thighs, Jaehyun holding Johnny’s dick in place for him to sink down on it. And he does, moans when his cockhead nudges his rim and slowly tears him apart. It doesn’t hurt; honestly, he can barely even feel the stretch. It’s the feeling of being filled up that builds up and bursts in the form of a moan that turns into a whine when Jaehyun places a hand on his hip and keeps pushing him down.

Jaehyun doesn’t let him stop until Johnny is buried all the way in, the feeling of being filled to the brim leaving him completely breathless. He pants, trying to adjust to the size and Johnny kisses him, more tongue than lips, as messy as the previous ones have been and Doyoung moans louder and clearer.

“Oh my god,” Johnny whispers, sounding completely breathless. Doyoung can hear Jaehyun trying to suppress his giggles behind him, the bed shifting when he moves. “Wasn’t six fingers enough?” Doyoung shudders. “Why are you so fucking tight?”

Doyoung’s head falls on Johnny’s shoulder when he whines, embarrassment eating him up. Johnny doesn’t move nor makes him move, their breathing heavy and loud and borderline suffocating. The bed squeaks and Doyoung can see Jaehyun sit right next to Johnny against the headboard when he lifts his head, a blush creeping down his chest. He has a lazy smile on his lips, hand palming his dick over his underwear and Doyoung hates how fucking beautiful he looks even like this.

And when Jaehyun kisses Johnny, slow and lazy and all tongue, Doyoung can’t stop the moan that builds up his chest and spills over his lips, fingers reaching up to cradle Jaehyun's hair. He rises up on shaky legs and slowly sinks back down on Johnny’s cock, drawing a strangled moan from him that rolls straight into Jaehyun's mouth and down his throat. Johnny’s hands grip tightly on his hips, so tight it hurts but he pays it no mind, rolls his hips a little if only to get a reaction out of him once more.

Jaehyun breaks the kiss and turns to Doyoung instead when Doyoung rises back up on his knees, kisses and bites his collarbones, marks him up with so many hickeys Doyoung knows he’s gonna have a hard time covering them up, knows his friends won’t let him hear the end of it so soon. It’s arousing, the thought of being bruised so bad he can’t even hide it, and his dick pulses when Johnny fucks up into him. Jaehyun kisses him then, full on the lips and his head spins with the warmth sliding against his tongue.

Johnny holds Doyoung in place, thrusts up so slowly the slide of his dick against Doyoung’s walls makes Doyoung whine loudly into Jaehyun's mouth. And then he switches it up so fast and fucks him so hard Doyoung swears he can feel his guts be rearranged with minimum effort, fingers yanking at Jaehyun's hair so hard the boy cries out. Doyoung tries to apologize only to have Jaehyun grip over his hand and tug his hair again, a wine twisting into a moan and Doyoung’s vision blurs for a moment.

Johnny kisses up his neck, licks under his jaw and kisses the corner of his lips before kissing him again, Jaehyun joining in not a second later and it’s a mess, spit covering his cheeks and chin and Doyoung feels all but overwhelmed. He can feel the air being punched out of his lungs every time Johnny thrusts into him, the sound of his hips against his ass so deafening he is sure whoever walks past Yuta’s bedroom door will be able to hear it.

“Fuck,” Doyoung breathes out, breaking the kiss and letting his head fall to Johnny’s shoulder. His voice sounds like a whimper when he speaks again. “Johnny, please.”

Johnny grunts at him, sweaty skin sticking to Doyoung’s forehead. “What is it, bunny?” Doyoung’s skin heats up at the name. “What is it that you want?”

“Please,” he whines, and one would think whining is Doyoung’s second nature. In bed, it might as well be. “Fuck me.”

The way Johnny grips him and lifts him off his dick has Doyoung yelping, has him yelping when Johnny pushes him into the mattress and when he bends his body in half. Doyoung is pliant under his touch, melts and molds into him when he pushes his dick back inside without a hint of hesitation, both their moans filling up the room. If Doyoung could see Jaehyun from where he lays he would see him slip his hand inside his boxers, would see him stroke his dick slowly but with purpose, would see his head fall back and hit the headboard, his eyes shut as he sighs.

But all Doyoung can see is stars behind his eyelids as Johnny fucks him senseless, Doyoung’s name on his tongue bleeding into moans that make Doyoung’s guts twist, and all he can feel is the drag of Johnny’s cock against his walls and the tip brushing right past his prostate. He gasps, licks his lips in mild desperation as he reaches up for Johnny’s hair, tangling his fingers into the sweaty locks and tugging him down for a kiss.

He is desperate; desperate for a kiss, desperate for the minimum touches, desperate for relief, and he really hoped Johnny would give him all that but he doesn’t, retreats his hand and pins Doyoung’s wrists above his head when Doyoung tries to guide his hand to his dick. Doyoung lets out a distressed sob, not a single tear on his eyes but lungs feeling immensely tight.

He wants to scream, to protest and to kick Johnny off him if that means he will get the release he desperately wants, but Johnny shoves two fingers into his mouth just as he sinks his dick in down to the base and Doyoung chokes in surprise. Johnny grins down at him, presses his fingers further down his throat and Doyoung can’t help but gag around his fingers. Johnny chuckles, holds his jaw tightly and makes Doyoung look up at him again.

“You’re so fucking dirty,” his voice is barely above a whisper, raspy and so fucking sexy it makes the tips of Doyoung’s fingers tingle. “Didn’t think you’d live up to the rumors but _god_ you’re such a good fuck.”

“Isn’t he?” Jaehyun moans out and Johnny halts the snapping of his hips against his ass. He takes a peek when Johnny looks back and he just really wish he didn’t.

Jaehyun looks like an absolute mess, in the best way one could possibly look. His hair sticks to his forehead and in various different directions, his lips glistening with spit parted as low moans spill out. A bright blush tints his cheeks and runs down his chest, to his abdomen and pools brightly on the head of his cock, shiny with precum that his fingers rub over. His underwear is barely past his ass and the way his legs are sprawled out makes it seem like he’s ready to be fucked wasn’t for the fact that Johnny’s dick is buried balls deep inside Doyoung’s ass.

Johnny pulls his dick out and Doyoung whines, a real sob bubbling up his chest. “No,” he tries, fingers grasping his arms to hold him in place, but Johnny doesn’t even look at him. “John _ny!_ ”

“Come here,” Johnny is talking directly to Jaehyun, and the sound of his commanding voice makes even Doyoung shudder.

The bed squeaks and Doyoung can feel the weight shift, can feel Jaehyun's heat close to him, can feel the way Johnny moves to bring him into yet another kiss. He doesn’t look, doesn’t dare to, is already so hard anything and everything will make his blood boil and his insides stir. Johnny lies right next to him, Jaehyun draped all over him, hands running over his body and gripping his hair and his arms, tiny gasps and moans coming out unevenly as Johnny’s hands press him down hard against his body.

Jaehyun gasps loudly for air when they part and Johnny pushes him off him, turning to look at Doyoung with a smile on his lips. He doesn’t say anything, motions for him to come over and Doyoung doesn’t hesitate to climb on top of him. he straddles Johnny’s hips and is about to sink down when the elder stops him with a hand on his thigh and the other on his hip, his smile now teasing him.

“Reverse, he whispers, raising his voice just a little so Jaehyun can hear him. “I want him to take a good look at you.”

When Doyoung turns around he is sure his heart skips a beat when he sees Jaehyun's dimpled smile at him, a complete mismatch to the sheer look of lust in his eyes. He watches as Doyoung gets on his knees and sinks down on Johnny once again, watches as his head rolls back and his eyes flutter in pleasure, watches as the muscles on his soft stomach tighten and the way his fingers tremble where they hold Johnny’s cock by the base.

Doyoung feels all but exposed, the weight of Jaehyun's eyes on him unbearable, his skin burning hot all over his body. He rolls his hips ever so slightly only to have Johnny stop him again with a hand on his hip, a moan dying down his throat as he snakes an arm around his torso and plants his palm against his chest. And then there is pressure and Johnny is pushing him down, down until his back is flush against his chest, Johnny’s breathing loud and hot against his ear.

“Be a good boy, yeah bunny?” he whispers, voice dripping with lust. Doyoung swallows thickly but nods, unable to string a simple _yes_ together.

It’s when Jaehyun scoots closer and lifts his legs that it finally hits him. It’s when Jaehyun pushes his legs against his chest and tells him to hold them there, when he runs a finger over his already stretched rim and hooks a finger in that Doyoung lets himself be washed with overwhelming feelings. He tries to relax but nothing can ever prepare him for it – the feeling of Jaehyun's own cockhead pressing to be let in.

He breathes deeply, closes his eyes and Johnny’s hands rubbing his sides do little to soothe him up at first. And then, when he opens his eyes again, Jaehyun is looking at him like Doyoung holds the entire world in his hands, and he doesn’t know how the boy manages to do that when his dick is hard and heavy in his hand as he tries to push it up his ass. It feels like he is being ripped apart and everything from his ass to his lungs to the corners of his eyes sting, and he screams from deep down his stomach when Jaehyun finally manages to push in.

He doesn’t move, the tension in Doyoung’s body a warning that he shouldn’t. Doyoung wants him to lean down and kiss him, kiss him until he forgets his own name but he knows every little movement will cause him great discomfort. So he turns to Johnny instead, blindly searches for his lips with his own and Johnny kisses his breath away in no time. Minutes feel like hours but when Doyoung finally relaxes, Jaehyun keeps pushing in and both him and Johnny moan at the same time, Jaehyun's cock filling him up impossibly further, sliding right along Johnny’s pulsing dick.

Jaehyun slides all the way in, leans his weight down Doyoung’s body and kisses up his shoulder, bites on the skin as he tries not to moan. “Hyung feels so good,” he whines. “Both of you.”

Johnny involuntarily thrusts into him, cursing under his breath at Jaehyun's words. Doyoung breaks off the kiss and looks up at the younger instead, hands finding their way to his cheeks to pull him into a kiss if only to muffle up his cries. Johnny’s thrust was the push they needed to fuck him open, and he can’t bring himself to fight back when they start fucking into him and it feels so, so fucking _good._

The way Jaehyun rolls his hips nice and slow, sweat trickling down his forehead is a stark contrast to the way Johnny’s snaps and jostles his body upward, drawing gasps out of him with every thrust. Doyoung loves it, being so stuffed he can hardly breathe, barely think, can’t even notice when tears start rolling down his cheeks.

Jaehyun brushes a hand against his cheek before brushing his hair out of his face, thumb wiping fresh tears off the corners of his eyes. And Doyoung sobs, real tears this time, lungs heavy when Jaehyun's dick presses right against his prostate. He can’t remember the last time he felt this desperate, the last time he felt so much pleasure he completely lost control of his own body. That’s how he feels – desperate. Desperate for a touch, a kiss, the sheer feeling of humiliation at being called a fucking dirty whore.

Because that’s exactly what he is, a fucking dirty whore who sucks dick in libraries’ bathrooms, has his back blown in empty classrooms on broad daylight, lets two dicks split him open at once. He can barely register Jaehyun's voice when the other starts talking to him, can hardly see him through blurry eyes.

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun calls out again, the concern on his voice and on the way he dries off the tears running down his face contrasting with the way his hips start to snap faster. “Are you okay?”

Doyoung whimpers, nodding frantically. He reaches for the hand on his face and guides it down his neck, his torso and to his dick, wrapping both their fingers around the base. When he lets go he almost cries harder when Jaehyun doesn’t, instead grins playfully at him. He takes his free hand back to Doyoung’s face, caresses his jaw and holds his mouth open.

He can feel electricity course through his veins and down his spine when Jaehyun's grin turns into a smirk and he spits into his mouth at the same time he flicks his wrist on the base of his dick, the feeling making his sight black out for a second. And then Jaehyun shoves his tongue down his throat and Johnny fucks faster into him, snakes a hand around him to wrap it around Jaehyun's and messily jerk him off at the same time.

Johnny’s hand is big and warm and Doyoung cries, hard, squirms at the tightening in his groin and the slide of both their dicks inside him. it’s a lot, entirely too much and his moans grow louder the faster their hips slap against his ass and their hands work over his dick. He is surprised Yuta hasn’t busted into the room and kicked them right off, but at the way his toes curl and his back arches off Johnny’s chest he just really wishes he doesn’t at this point.

He comes with a loud moan and a curse on his mouth, cum hot and thick leaking through Johnny’s and Jaehyun's fingers, sticking to his stomach and pooling in his navel. It’s gross yet he doesn’t complain, Johnny’s lips attached to his neck, nibbling on his skin and giving him open-mouthed kisses and Jaehyun's on his jaw, whispering curse words into his skin as his thrusts falter and then comes to a halt.

By the way his body shakes and his muscles tense up Doyoung knows Jaehyun is done for, the heavy panting by his ear enough telling. He pulls out and collapses right next to them in bed, the heat emanating from his skin making the room stuffier than it’s supposed to be. Johnny lets go of his dick and holds him by the hips with both hands instead, bending his knees and planting his feet on the bed so he can have a better angle to thrust into him.

Doyoung whines, tries telling him to stop, body so spent and oversensitive it nearly feels like he is about to die. He doesn’t, only snaps his hips faster and Doyoung can already feel his body starting to shut down, the tips of his fingers numbing and the corners of his eyes fading out to black. When he comes, Doyoung can feel its warmth through the condom inside him, and even then Johnny doesn’t stops his movements, fucks Doyoung through his orgasm and all he wants to do is scream.

Instead it comes out as the tiniest sob and Doyoung wants to bury himself alive in shame, to hide and never be found again. Johnny pulls out and pushes him off his body, Doyoung rolling rather ungracefully to lie right next to him, opposite to where Jaehyun is. His heart beats loudly in his ears and he feels lightheaded, still struggling to fully come back to his senses.

“We better get going,” it’s Jaehyun who speaks up first, voice rough and they all hum in agreement.

Johnny helps Doyoung back into his clothes when he notices Doyoung can barely stand on his own, legs shaking so bad he has to take a sit and just wait for them to be done. Humiliation is all he feels as Johnny pulls his pants up and pats his butt once he is done, kissing him full on the lips once again before tugging him on.

Everything would’ve gone perfectly well and they could’ve fleeted the party with no suspicions whatsoever wasn’t for Taeil – Yuta’s boyfriend – barging into the room soberer than any of them would’ve wished for, stopping dead on his tracks at the sight of the three of them.

“Uh,” Doyoung can see his eyes flash nervously from the three of them to Yuta’s bed and then back to them. “Should I tell Yuta to burn his bedsheets?”

“Probably,” Jaehyun says with a cheeky smile, entirely unaffected and Taeil sighs.

Doyoung hopes he won’t have to face Yuta again for a really long time, if only to postpone the sure lecture will be coming his way. For now, he focuses on how Johnny calls them an Uber and takes them back to his place, a hand on his thigh and the other on Jaehyun's crotch. He really, really just wants some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> at times i truly sit here and wonder what the fuck goes on in my head. comments are very much appreciated!! you can find me on twitter and curiouscat!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/10softbot) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/10softbot)


End file.
